BREAKING IN THE KAICHOU
by ladye36a
Summary: SUMMARY: A new transfer student shows up at FUUKA G. ACADEMY FOR WOMEN. She is one hot biker babe with a high sexual appetite for the ladies. Watch how Natsuki Kruger charms her way into the skirts and pants of the girls at Fuuka G. Seeing that she has competition in one Nao Yuuki who becomes friends with Kruger and they make a bet to see who can get the ultimate prize which is...
1. Chapter 1

**BREAKING "IN" TH****E** **KAICHOU**

Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-Hime/Mai-Otome or any of the characters from Mai-Hime or Mai-Otome

SUMMARY: A new transfer student shows up at FUUKA G. ACADEMY FOR WOMEN. She is one hot biker babe with a high sexual appetite for the ladies. Watch how Natsuki Kruger charms her way into the skirts and pants of the girls at Fuuka G. Seeing that she has competition in one Nao Yuuki who becomes friends with Kruger and they make a bet to see who can get the ultimate prize which is the purest and most sought after virgin at the academy. The true purest virgin is none other than our beautiful ruby eyed kaichou-sama Shizuru Fujino. But the two players never thought that they would fall in love the kaichou as they chase after their prize. What happens when truths are revealed and will either one win Shizuru's heart. ShizXNat ShizXNao?

Chp. 1: New Arrival

_VROOM VROOM VROOM _

The loud sound that was echoing throughout the large academy grounds of the most famous and prestigious school in Fuuka Japan was none other than the thunderous roar of a powerful motorcycle. All the worlds wealthiest parents wanted to send their beloved daughters to this grand school known as Fuuka G. Academy For Women. All heads turn at the sound of a revving motorcycle as it zooms into the student parking lot. Once the bike has come to a complete stop every maiden on site stares at the new beauty descending from the sexy black Ducati 1098 ZX. As the helmet is removed from the rider's head a beautiful river of black hair with blue highlights cascade down the riders back. Black tight leathers are hugging the curves revealing a very tempting body to all who have been graced with being in the presence of this beauty.

"What the HELL are you morons gawking at" says the biker chick as she glares at all the young women in her presence.

The said young women only stare at the biker with lust in their eyes and goosebumps prickling their skin from the sound of her low husky voice that is ever so sexy to the ears.

**YOU MAKING ALL THE RUCKUS COME WITH ME THIS INSTANT **was heard from a very loud blonde with huge tits making her way towards the unknown woman of utter sexiness.

"What do you want with me you loud ass lion? I only just arrived here today if you haven't noticed" the biker shoots back in a sarcastic manner.

"Just shut up and follow me to the headmistresses' office then if you are new here and you need to stop all your hack talking to me this instant or your ass will be in deep trouble."

"Haruka-chan I think you mean back talking" states a mousy looking brunette with small spectacles upon her face as she smiles to the loud blonde.

"Oh yeah that's what I meant to say and thanks Yukino" replies Haruka with a sheepish grin on her face and a slight reddening blush showing on her cheeks.

"AHEM, I hate to break up this little romance that you have going on here but weren't we going to the headmistresses' office or something" asks the dark haired biker babe.

"Oh sorry please follow us" says the mousy girl named Yukino with a flushed face as she stares into deep emerald eyes that glisten with mischief.

Hey come on Yukino lets go now Haruka says as she pulls the brunette closer to her as they start heading in the direction of the said office.

"Damn this place is pretty huge and it looks like there are a lot of hot no I mean H.O.T. And S.E.X.Y. Pieces of ass here on this campus" the dark haired biker exclaims as she eyes all her visible prey.

"You wait a minute cause we already have enough smex crazed women on this campus as it is and we don't need any more" grumbles a sneering blonde head.

_I think you mean sex crazed_ Haruka-chan corrects the mousy brunette for her friend once again.

_Thanks Yukino_ says a very shy looking Haruka to the brunette.

"Oh I see now" says the biker with a cheeky grin on her face as they continue to their destination.

"What are you talking about defliquent" asks a pissed Haruka.

"Well I am talking about the two of you loud mouth" replies the biker and the word is delinquent by the way she states with a smirk on her face.

Ummm... excuse me but you haven't introduced yourself Miss.

'Kruger" she interrupts the brunette in mid sentence. "The name is Natsuki Kruger and you are Yukino what" enquires the biker.

"S-s-sorry about that my name is Yukino Kikukawa and this is Haruka Armitage and we are apart of the Fuuka G. Student Council here at our great academy" she responds with a bright smile on her face.

"Great just great I guess it can't be helped since it's still a school" the emerald biker says with a scowl on her face.

_Eh w-w-what do you mean Kruger-san_ asks the brunette girl.

"I mean that no matter where you go to school they all seem to have the same morons and in charge of the school, meaning the moronic ass Student Council Members" she replies with pure disgust.

"What the Hell! yells a fuming Haruka. Continuing she begins to say'First off you don't know us or the other members of our council and secondly your ass just arrived here so keep your flucking opinions to yourself Miss Kruger" she spits out with pure venom.

"Sorry I didn't really mean anything by it okay because that's only what I have experienced in the past schools that I have been to, and the name is just Natsuki so forget the Kruger and other honorifics as well just plain ole Natsuki okay" she says holding out her hand to the blonde as an apology.

_Please accept my apology Armitage and Kikikawa-san_ she offers along with the intended handshake.

'Apology accepted' replied both Haruka and Yukino at the same time and we should say welcome to Fuuka G. Academy For Girls Natsuki.

They finally stood in front of the headmistresses' office and they two council members give Natsuki their farewells as they head back to their classrooms. After they leave she turns to knock on the huge oak wood door and she hears a voice say come on in. Pushing the door open she walks into the room and the first thing that she notices is a mighty fine pink haired woman in a maids outfit standing behind a Lolita looking woman in a wheelchair with light purple hair smiling at her.

"You must be Kruger Natsuki?" asks the purple haired woman in the wheelchair gesturing for her to take a seat in the chair sitting in front of her desk.

"Yes I am Kruger Natsuki and it's a pleasure to meet you both umm headmistress and maid-san" she says as she is eying the maid from head to toe and then licking her lips in approval.

"My name is Mashiro Kazahana and this is my assistant Fumi Himeno and the pleasure is all ours" she says to the dark haired girl with a smile on her face once again.

"I would like to give you a little advice Kruger-san" says the purple haired woman. "I want you to just relax and have fun being here by making new friends and experiencing the true wonders that our academy can offer you, be it academic or personal if you know what I mean" she says with a knowing wink to the new student.

"I know exactly what you mean headmistress" responds Natsuki with a look that states I have already been checking out my future prey.

"Well that is all Kruger-san and here is your class schedule and room assignment. Oh and one more thing Kruger-san you will share a dorm room with four other people here at our lovely academy but worry not fore there will be enough room for all five you in your assigned dorm room" exclaims Mashiro to the young woman as she makes her way to the door to leave.

_Have a nice day Kruger-san_ a smirking Fumi says as the door to the office closes after the biker leaves the room.

'My dear Fumi I do believe that our academy is going to become very interesting in the near future don't you think" asks a smiling Mashiro as she grabs Fumi by her neck tie pulling her down and planting a lustful kiss upon her luscious full lips.

Moving back from the kiss a breathless Fumi replies _yes I think so too my lovely Mashiro-sama._

'My god I can't believe this shit why are there so many damn classes on this fucking list" grumbles an annoyed Natsuki as she heads for the second period class since she missed her first period one by being in the headmistresses' office for so long.

**Okay room #215-C East Quad Building** she says as she takes a quick glance around the rather large campus.

'Hello can I help you with something and are you lost' asks a very bubbly voice from behind the dark haired woman.

"What the fuck and who the hell are you" she says turning to find a very busty orange haired maiden standing behind her smiling brightly at her.

_I said do you need help miss and are you lost_ asks the busty maiden once again.

Snapping out of her boob induced coma Natsuki responds by nodding yes to the questions asked.

"Ahem, I'm new here so I don't know where to go just yet, so do you think that you could help me out here" she replies in a cool confident way by flashing her famous you know you want me smile at the busty young woman.

_S-s-sure I-I-I'll h-h-help y-y-you_ stutters the nervous looking orange haired woman.

"M-m-my na-na-name is Tokiha, Mai Tokiha and you are" she asks as she holds out her hand for introductions.

"Oh sorry I'm Kruger, Natsuki Kruger and the pleasure is all mine Mai Tokiha" says Natsuki as she takes Mai's hand and runs her fingers slowly across the top of her hand earning her a mighty fine blush from the busty woman.

But before Mai could respond to the caressing of her hand a loud voice was heard echoing across the campus as someone is yelling out her name as well as the word ramen repeatedly.

"Oomph" was heard as Mai was tackled to the ground by a young woman with short cropped black hair and yellow eyes hugging her her rather large inviting bosom.

"Mikoto haven't I told you to stop jumping me like that" scolds the busty woman to the black haired one still glomping on her chest as snuggles into them even deeper which in turn causes Mai to let out a few seductive moans.

**I'm hungry babe for you and your ramen** replies the young woman known as Mikoto.

"You know that it's not time for our lunch break yet, Mikoto and can't you see that I am helping out a new student here" she says while pointing in the direction of said student.

"Sorry Mai" she says as she gets off of the busty woman while offering her hand to help pull her up off the ground.

"Sorry Kruger-san for the rude interruption" says the big breasted woman to a stunned Natsuki.

_Oh no problem_ Natsuki says snapping out of her what the fuck just happened trance.

"Mikoto Minagi meet Natsuki Kruger and vice versa" replies a flushed Mai Tokiho as she introduces the two women to one another.

**What's up** Minagi-san says the biker chick.

**Hi** replies an excited Mikoto as she grabs Natsuki by the arms bringing her into a bone crushing hug.

"**HEY HEY LET ME GO YOU MORON**" yells out a very unhappy emerald eyed woman as she pushes the hyper active Minagi off of her body.

"Sorry about that Kruger-san, she is just very hyperactive but she means no harm by it" states the busty woman as she grabs the Minagi by the arm.

"Look it was nice meeting you both but could you tell me where the hell I need to go to get to my class now if you don't mind" states an irritated Natsuki.

"I'm so sorry about that" says Mai. "So Kruger-san what room number and building is your class in and also what class is it that you have now" she asks the emerald eyed woman.

"It's room #215-C East Quad Building and the class is Historical Literature and World History" replies Natsuki.

"Oh great you are in our class and that is where we are headed to now so you can just follow us okay" exclaims a cheerful Mai as she drags the hyperactive Mikoto along as well.

"Oh and by the way Tokiha-san you can just call me Natsuki okay cause I hate honorifics" she says in a matter of fact tone.

"Okay Natsuki and you can call me Mai and she can be acknowledged as Mikoto as well" responds the busty orange head.

The three young women made a right turn heading for a very tall gray building with the initials **HL&WH** on the front of it.

A/N

I hope you like this story so far and as you can see I'm using characters from both Mai-Hime as well as Mai-Otome. I hope you all figured out the entire name the academy as well. If not then I shall tell you the name is Fuuka Garderobe Academy For Girls.


	2. Chapter 2

BREAKING "IN" THE KAICHOU

Chp. 2: Meeting New Faces Part I

The three young women make a right turn heading for a very tall gray building with the initials HL&WH on the front of it. And as they approach the entrance of the building a flash of red catches the eye of our new rebel hottie. She stands there staring down at one sexy little vixen with red hair and lime green eyes with a lustful smirk plastered upon her face as she stares back at an ocean of emerald green.

"Well well what do we have here" states the smirking red head.

"Oh hi Nao this is Natsuki Kruger the new transfer student that everyone has been talking about" replied a very anxious Mai.

"Hey Mai looking sexy as always" replied the red head with a wink.

"Mai is MINE, Mai is M.I.N.E." declared the spiky haired woman that is hugging onto Mai's waist possessively as she glares daggers at the sexy red haired vixen.

"Oh hell Mikoto don't worry about me I know that Mai is your woman but you can't blame a girl for flirting with her can you" the vixen states in playful yet serious tone.

"I damn Mikoto, Mai has a nice set tits on her so you can't blame me for looking and lusting" she says as she licks her lips and smiles at Mikoto.

"I know MY Mai is H.O.T." proclaims Mikoto as she buries her face in between Mai's large breasts.

"Ahem (cough) (cough) I hate to break this little testament to Mai's huge knockers but I need to get to my class right now" states the blunette.

Just as the sentence ended the final sounds of the last bell signally for classes to begin sounded one last time. All four young woman decided to enter the building and make their way to their classroom in an awkward silence because the aura radiating from the blunette was of pure anger and frustration. They manage to make it to class in record tome because their professor was nowhere in sight as they entered the room. As they walk inside of the classroom all heads turn to see who it was that had entered the room and once they noticed the usually three they started to turn back to their individual conversations until they noticed the color of cobalt blue and one sexy ass chick standing behind the other women at the door.

"Oh shit who is that sexy thang standing behind you Tokiha-san" a blonde haired woman with blue eyes asked.

"Well hello to you too Akashi-san this is the new transfer student Kruger Natsuki" she said as she pointed to said student with a bright smile.

"Oh Hell I'm late again" was heard as the door to the classroom opens up once more revealing an average woman with medium dark red hair as she enters pulling the door closed once more.

"Good morning Midori sensei and oh by the way did you over exasperate yourself last night" was heard from the classroom full of young women as they all stared at her with all knowing grins and smirks plastered upon their lovely faces.

"Ahem so class I heard from Mashiro-sama that I should have a new student in my class today" she said as she glanced around the room.

"Yes, Midori sensei here she is" exclaimed an overly excited Mai as she pointed to said student.

The woman in question stared at the busty chick like she had grown a second head or something. She decides to face the front of the room and raises her hand and then clears her throat to gain the attention of the sensei who has started writing on the blackboard. Hearing the sounds of a throat clearing Midori turns around to see who made the distracting noise. Once she looks at her students she notices a cobalt blunette with her hand raised up in the air.

"Yes can I help you miss" she says not knowing the young woman's name.

"Well first off I am the new transfer student and my name is Kruger Natsuki" she replies to the teacher with a wink and sly smirk once she notices the slight blush on the face of the teacher.

"Oi Mutt stop flirting with the teacher over there will you" supplied an amused Nao.

"Fuck you spida and shut up why don't you" the blunette replied back.

"Hey who said that you could call me a damn spida you mangy mutt" roared a pissed Nao.

"Oh really so who the fuck said that you could call a damn mutt" snarled an equally pissed off Natsuki.

As the arguing was taking place a sly tomboyish black haired woman with spectacles was secretly recording the whole confrontation between the two as a blue eyed brunette sat beside her giggling with amusement twinkling in her eyes as she leans on the other woman's shoulder.

_SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECH _was heard throughout the entire classroom as all the young women covered their ears from the offending noise. Once the sound finally subsided the looked at their teacher who a proud grin on her face.

"I'm glad that I have your complete attention now ladies" she says with a lopsided grin.

"What the fuck is your problem lady" voiced the blunette as she was shaking her head to stop her ears from ringing.

"Language please while you are in my class Kruger-chan" said Midori.

"Hey that's not my name and don't put any honorifics with it either" replied the blunette with glare directed towards her teacher.

"OH don't be so touchy Kruger-chan cause I like the sound of that rolling off my tongue" stated the red headed teacher as bursts out laughing at the look on Natsuki's face.

"Just forget it you crazy loon and get on with the damn class already will ya."

"I will but first you must come up here and introduce yourself properly to the whole class Kruger-chan" stated Midori.

"Oh for the love mayonnaise" Natsuki said as she let out an exasperating sigh as she stood up and started making her way to the front of the room.

Once she made her way to the front of the room she turned around and crossed her arms over her chest and glared at every person in the room. As she glared at all the women they thought that the new rebel was a heart breaker and they began to swoon from hearing her husky voice as she spoke.

"Alright I am Natsuki Kruger and I am 21 years old" she says as she still glares at everyone as they stare back at her with hearts in the eyes.

"I know that's not all you have to say Kruger-chan please continue" said Midori.

"Hell, this shit sucks" Natsuki said as she turned to glare at the red headed teacher once more.

"I am originally from Japan but I grew up in Germany, I have a younger sister who will be attending here in six more months." Continuing on she states the following "I love motorcycles, fast cars, dogs and wolves, greasy food, alcohol, mayonnaise and last but certainly not least sweet-sexy-hot-tantalizing-women and ladies believe me when I say that I can most definitely rock your worlds" she says as she throws several winks and lust filled glances in the direction of the entire room full of women causing each of them to become aroused and a few knew that they would have to change their panties after hearing and seeing the new transfer student who has invaded the campus of one FUUKA G. ACADEMY FOR WOMEN.

A/N

Sorry about the late updated on this story but here is chapter 2. I hope you enjoy reading it and I will be trying to keep updates going with this story the next couple of days as well as adding new updates to others as well. Again I hope you enjoy reading this chapter well until next time.


	3. Chapter 3

BREAKING "IN" THE KAICHOU

Chp. 3: Meeting New Faces Part II

"Alright I am Natsuki Kruger and I am 21 years old" she says as she still glares at everyone as they stare back at her with hearts in the eyes.

"I know that's not all you have to say Kruger-chan please continue" said Midori.

"Hell, this shit sucks" Natsuki said as she turned to glare at the red headed teacher once more.

"I am originally from Japan but I grew up in Germany, I have a younger sister who will be attending here in six more months." Continuing on she states the following "I love motorcycles, fast cars, dogs and wolves, greasy food, alcohol, mayonnaise and last but certainly not least sweet-sexy-hot-tantalizing-women and ladies believe me when I say that I can most definitely rock your worlds" she says as she throws several winks and lust filled glances in the direction of the entire room full of women causing each of them to become aroused and a few knew that they would have to change their panties after hearing and seeing the new transfer student who has invaded the campus of one FUUKA G. ACADEMY FOR WOMEN.

"Holy shit did she just say all that Aoi" the tomboy asked her girlfriend with a wide grin on her face as she continued to record the new student's classroom introduction.

"Yes baby she said all that and then some" responded the lovely brunette.

"Ahem, alright Kruger-chan that was one hell of an intro" Midori said as she waved her off to her seat.

As she made her way back to her seat Natsuki gave every young woman one of her killer I'm gonna fuck you soon smiles. Seeing the smile that Natsuki sent to them all the young were on the edge of fainting on the spot with massive nosebleeds to boot.

"Hey Natsuki-san that was like amazing" stated a giddy Mai Tokiha.

"Thanks I guess sexy tits" replied Natsuki with a mischievous smirk as a blush emerged on Mai's face.

"MAI IS MINE, MAI IS MINE" yelled a not so happy Mikoto Minagi as she glared menacingly at the cobalt lady killer.

"Sorry Mikoto I was only stating the obvious'"Natsuki replies while winking at the energetic young woman causing her to blush as well.

"O-okay you're right Natsuki" said a sheepish Mikoto.

"Alright class let's begin our lesson open your books to chapter 45 section 4 and answer the essay question that will be turned in before you leave class" Midori states while everyone else groans out loud about having to right an essay.

"Hey you new girl that was one hell of speech you gave up there" could be heard on Natsuki's right about two seats away from her.

"Yeah thanks and who are you" she asks looking at the girl who spoke to her.

Natsuki noticed that the girl was tall even though she was sitting down. She thought that the girl was looker but she new that the girl wasn't her type if she had a type at all which she really didn't. The other girl had grayish black hair that was short and spiky and she also had dark eyes that had a mischievous glint to them. Her senses told her that this girl was or had been a player just like her but she noticed the beautiful brunette who sat next to her whisper something in her ear. The tomboy said something back which caused the brunette to blush and _say you're not sleeping tonight baby. _She knew then that the spiky haired chick who was wearing some square black spectacles was indeed claimed by the brunette.

"I guess you should tell me your name don't you think" Natsuki exclaimed.

"Oh sorry my bad the name's Chie Hallard at your service and this lovely brunette beside me is my love Aoi Senoh."

"So it's a pleasure to make you're acquaintance Natsuki Kruger."

"Well I do aim to please the ladies in every possible way" replied a sly looking Natsuki as she scans over every female body in class including the newly introduced couple with her wolfish predatory gaze.

"I think I need to change me panties now" a strawberry blonde stated front the second row from the font.

"Me too Lexi I want to be Eaten by Kruger" replied a platinum blonde with shoulder length hair.

DING DING DING DDING rand out loud throughout the classroom signaling the end of this class.

"Hey don't forget to hand in your essays ladies" Midori said as they started filing out of the room.

"Hey Kruger-chan I believe that you are going to turn Fuuka G upside down and inside out with your appetite for the fairer sex" Midori said with a sly smirk as Natsuki and company headed for the door to leave.

"Yes I am sensei so if you have a special someone here on campus let me know so I don't try to get in her pants okay" said Nagasaki as she licked her lips.

As they left the classroom the short red head came up on Natsuki's left side and placed her arm over her shoulder. Natsuki looked at her like she was crazy once she did that but as she started to say something about the arm the red head began to speak.

"Kruger I believe that you and I are going to be the best of friends cause we both love pussy" stated Nao with a smirk.

"Oh so you think that you and I will be good friends cause we love pussy huh spida" Natsuki stated with an amused look on her face.

"Yeah cause I have fucked quit a lot of the ladies here at Fuuka G" replied Nao.

"So what do you propose then Yuuki" asked a curious Natsuki.

"I propose that we team up and rock these ladies lives by fucking their brains out as they scream out our names in pure ecstasy" she replied back.

"I do believe that we are going to be great friends Yuuki" Natsuki stated as she placed her arm around Nao's left shoulder as they made their way out of the building.

-MEANWHILE IN ANOTHER BULIDING ON FUUKA G. CAMPUS-

A beautiful brunette with long shoulder length hair sits behind an elegant polished oak desk in her black leather chair sipping on a cup of Green Tea as she ignored all the chaos that was happening around her inside of the Student Council Office.

"Hey Bubezuka why don't you put down that inflapirating tea of yours and do some work for once" bellowed a very annoyed blonde woman with a nice sizable pair breasts as she glares at the brunette.

"Haruka-chan I think you mean infuriating" replied a mousy looking brunette with spectacles.

"Yukino that's what I said wasn't it" questioned a bewildered Haruka.

"Kannina Haruka-chan I will take care of things once I finish my tea" replied the brunette with a sweet smile gracing her beautiful face.

At first glance one can tell that Shizuru Fujino is a very elegant, graceful and attractive woman, but all that beauty could be as plain as any other beauty. What really makes Shizuru stand out from the crowd is none other than her beautiful mesmerizing crimson eyes. Once you look into those pools of liquid wine you just want to drown in the depths of them and never return. And with the combination of a beautiful face, mesmerizing eyes and one hell of a body makes her the most sought after female at Fuuka G. Academy for Woman.

"Shizuru-san do we have everything set for the assembly that is scheduled for tomorrow morning" asked the mousy brunette.

"Yes Yukino-san everything has been ready ever since Mashiro-sama had announced last week that she wanted to do a welcome assembly for the transfer and exchange students" replies the president in her sweet melodic Kyoto-ben.

If you ever have the privilege to hear Shizuru Fujino speak you would think that she was an angel because her beautiful voice would have you floating on cloud nine and you would never ever want to return to earth. It was silky smooth and it could bring to a climax in seconds once she opens up her mouth and begins to speak. It was sweet sugar and pure ecstasy. All who knew her wanted to be her or be near her at all times and that is why she had so many admirers. She comes from the wealthiest family in Japan and with her looks, gracefulness, intelligence and kind heart everyone who has ever met her knew at first sight that this beautiful young woman who is at the age of 18 will go very for in life no matter what path she decides to take in life. She is highly intelligent no I should say that she is a Guinness because she graduated from High School at the age of 16 and she was immediately accepted into Fuuka G. after her high school graduation. She graduated with the highest grades and received the most honors and awards while she was in her school.

"Look bubezuka I just need to make sure that everything will be ready cause we don't any mispaps when the assembly takes place okay" stated a smirking Haruka.

"It's mishaps Haruka-chan" stated the bespectacled brunette with a smile.

"Thanks Yukino" she replied back with a blush adorning her face.

"Ahem might I interrupt for a moment" the crimson eyed beauty interjected. Continuing on she says "I believe the only thing that you have to worry about Haruka-chan is catching all the delinquent rebels that cause mayhem and chaos on the campus grounds" she finished saying once she placed her cup of tea down.

"Yeah you're right bubezuka **I AM THE LEADER OF THE EXCUTIVE DISCIPLINARY COMMITTEE** and I Haruka Armitage gets her crimpnal one way or another" she states as she puffs out her large chest.

"It's criminal Haruka-chan" says Yukino with a smile upon her as she stares at her love.

Yukino Kikukawa was like Shizuru Fujino a young academic prodigy but she also excelled in computers she is the same age as Shizuru while their friend Haruka is two years older than them at the prime age of 20 The three of them are best friends and they have known each other since childhood cause as we all know the rich rub elbows with the richest in high society. It is said that Haruka considers Shizuru as he rival but if someone hurt her for any reason at all Haruka would be there to protect and defend her at all costs including the little mousy Yukino. They tend to remind people of the three Musketeers and their saying All For One And One For All because if you hurt one you deal with all three but mostly it is Ms. Haruka Armitage that will the Hell out of anyone who hurts her friends. Peace finally made its way into the council room once Haruka's concerns were diminished and she headed out to do her daily patrolling with Yukino following in behind her like always. As she heads out the door she stops and says "We'll catch you later bubezuka and quit drinking so much of that damn tea" and after saying that she hears the most enchanting giggles that she had ever heard in her life and that put a smile on her face as she and Yukino leaves the room with Yukino waving goodbye to their friend as they left.

"Ah I can't believe that I have such kind and caring friends as those two" the brunettes says to no one in particular as she continues to sip on her tea.

-BACK TO OUR NEWLY ACCUIANTED FRIENDS-

"Man I am so fucking bored right now" grumbled an annoyed lime eyed girl as she sat at her desk working on Algebraic problems in a group of four.

"Calm down Nao it will be over in another twenty minutes and then we can finally head to lunch" replied the short haired tomboy as she winks at a blonde haired girl sitting in front of them.

"If you keep that up I'm going to tell Aoi on you for flirting again Chie" states the busty red head to her friend.

"Please don't say a word Mai, I promise that I won't do it again okay" Chie says in a pleading tone as she gets down on her knees in a begging position.

"You guys are fucking hilarious and I am so glad that I chose to come to this college instead of staying in America with my dad" said the blunette as she tumbles over laughing at the show that Chie is putting on.

"Umm...e-e-excuse me Kruger-san can I have your phone number" asked a shy looking girl with black hair and glasses.

"Well I'm sorry babe but I don't give out my number but you can give me yours and we can set up a time for a little extracurricular activities between the both of us" the blunette said with a flirtatious grin plastered upon on her face.

"O-o-okay Kruger-san h-h-here i-i-it is" replied the girl in return as she handed her number to Natsuki Kruger known as the Hot Lady Killer of Fuuka G. Academy.

"Thank you miss..." says Natsuki.

"Oh I-I-I'm sorry my na-name is Kaori Takeda" she replied back to Natsuki/

"Well Kaori I can't wait to taste you my dear one" said Natsuki as she grabs the girl by the arm and pulls her down to capture her lips in a forceful kiss devouring her mouth in the process.

"Whoa you go Mutt" was heard as Natsuki released the girl after the mind blowing kiss was over.

"Shut it you stupid spida" replied an annoyed Natsuki as she watched the girl known as Kaori as she makes her way back to her desk in a wobbling walk.

"Damn Kruger you messed her up pretty good" says Chie as she laughs while watching the poor girl finally making it to her seat to only pass out into the arms of a short blonde haired girl with glasses.

"Well what can I say except for I am Natsuki Kruger and I got it like that" she states in a matter of fact tone.

"Oh yes mutt like I said before we are going to be the very best of friends" stated the red headed Nao Yuuki with a smirk.

"I guess the saying is true spida that _Birds Of A Feather Flock Together_" Natsuki replied back with her own smirk as she winks at another girl who is staring in her direction.

"Great that's all we need her at this academy is another player" Mai says as she releases an annoyed sigh.

"You know that you don't have to worry about us players coming for you Mai cause you already have Mikoto" exclaimed a smiling Nao as she looks at her busty friend.

"I know Nao and I am grateful for that because I have already played by you a long time ago" replied Mai as she rolls her eyes at Nao.

"You know you liked the way I put it on Tokiha so don't give me that shit" stated Nao.

"Yeah you did put it on but now Mikoto does that and then some" said a smiling Mai as she thought about her and Mikoto and what they had done the night before.

"So you are telling me that the spida got some ass from you Tokiha-san" asked an inquiring Natsuki.

"Yes she did and didn't I tell you to call me Mai, Natsuki-san."

"Sorry Mai I forgot so tell me how great was the spidas technique" she asked Mai.

"Well Nao has skills but I would say that Mikoto is the one that truly rocked my world cause she is

amazing with her ton.." causing her to pause there with a deep red blush adorning her face.

"Don't stop there Mai" said Chie with an amused face.

"Fuck you Chie and I'm not saying another word about it" stated Mai as she glares at the tomboy who was laughing her ass off.

DING DONG DING DONG DING DING was heard as the girls finished their conversation.

"Hell it's about damn time cause I am fucking starving" exclaimed on Nao Yuuki as they gathered their things and headed for the door to leave.

As they four newly acquired friends make their way out of the building they see two girls standing outside waiting on them on with short black spiky hair and a childlike face and the other a long brunette with beautiful ocean blue eyes. Once the four reaches the other two they all head for the campus cafe chatting along the way.


	4. Chapter 4

BREAKING "IN" THE KAICHOU

Chp. 4: Meeting New Faces Part III

As the four newly acquired friends make their way out of the building they see two girls standing outside waiting on them one with short black spiky hair and a childlike face and the other a long brunette with beautiful ocean blue eyes. Once the four reach the other two they all head for the campus cafe chatting along the way.

"So Natsuki how do you like being here at our lovely Fuuka G Academy" asked the spiky haired girl with a childlike grin plastered upon her face.

"Well Mikoto I like it here a lot so far the classes aren't that boring and I most definitely have a lot and I mean a lot of eye candy to look at and to sample later on" the blunette said with a predatory smirk on her face as her eyes roamed around the campus staring at the said eye candy as girl after girl walks past them as the head to their destination.

"You got that right mutt there's nothing better than being surrounded by beautiful flowers that you can pluck at any given time" commented the short red head.

"Nao you stay horny all the damn time" stated the tomboy as she placed arm around her girlfriend.

"Oh ho Chie it must be hard on you now cause you can't be free like me to _FUCK_ lots and lots of _HOT and SEXY_ chicks any more you because you are now taken" Nao stated as she threw Chie a lopsided grin with a wink as well.

"Fuck you Nao I have a good woman by my side so I don't have to go around fucking every chick who lets me" replied a pissed off Chie.

"Calm down baby it's okay" Aoi said as she hugged Chie close to her.

"Chie is right Nao cause once you find true love in that special someone no one else can light that fiery desire that can consume your entire being except for that special person" said the busty red head.

"Well I don't want to find love let alone true love cause all I want is **P.U.S.S.Y**." she stated with a mischievous smile.

"I'm with you on that spida I'm not looking for love and romance either cause all I want to do is fuck as many girls as I can and leave them wanting more of the phenom known ads Natsuki Kruger" she exclaimed as she puffed pout her chest.

"Damn the two of you are nothing but **DOGS** do you both know that" asked Chie as she rolled her eyes at the two girls as they high five one another.

"**ROOF ROOF ROOOOOFFFFF**" they replied in unison as the others laughed their asses off at their slapstick antics as they finally reached the door to the cafe.

As the six of them enter through the doors to the cafe the blunette lets out a loud whistle once she sees the extravagance of the entire place. She glances around and notices that there are all kinds of food inside this place to eat from caviare to cheeseburgers and everything else in between. It suddenly becomes quite as a mouse and the six of them notice that all are eyes on them well to be more precise all eyes are on the one and only new transfer student Natsuki Kruger. So seeing this the blunette decides to throw a few winks at the girls or should she say women that are looking in her direction. Well I guess there are some that look just like and there are some that look like women but hey we all know that Natsuki Kruger loves all women as well as girls as long as they are old enough to fuck.

"Hey Kruger looks like you can get you some action right now if you wanted to" Chie stated as she tapped the blunette on the shoulder to get her attention.

"Yeah Hallard-san I guess so but right now I am hungry as hell" replied the emerald eyed girl as she headed for the cheeseburgers.

"Okay guys lets just drop all the formality bullshit here and just call one another by name" stated an irritated Nao Yuuki as she headed for the cheeseburgers as well.

"I guess Nao is right so I think we'll be better off that way" said Mai as she follows in behind an energetic Mikoto as she makes her way to the burgers too.

Chie just shrugs her shoulders as she takes her girlfriend Aoi by the hand to follow their friends. They don't have to wait in line for a long time cause the majority of the students get the set meals or the finer cuisine that the academy offers like the shrimp and caviare.

"Hey guys there is a table over there in a secluded area over" said Natsuki to the others.

All eyes follow the direction that she points to but the all say to her in unison "No that is reserved for the Student Council Members Natsuki."

"Oh okay well how about over there by the exit then" exclaims the blunette as she heads to the said table placing down her meal which consisted of two cheeseburgers with lots of mayonnaise and lots of fries which are also loaded with mayonnaise.

Finally the long boring day of college life has come to an end and now the students are heading to their humble abodes for some much needed rest. The same boring classes well greet them all once again tomorrow.

"Natsuki-san what dormitory are you staying at" asked an inquiring Mai.

"I'm not staying here at the campus dormitory because I have my own apartment" replied Natsuki.

"Oh wow mutt I bet you will be able to get into a lot of skirts leaving by yourself, I'm so jealous of you right now" snarled the red headed vixen.

"What do you think I got the apartment for in the first place spida" replied Natsuki with wink.

"Smooth Nat-chan very smooth" stated the tomboyish Chie with a sly smirk.

"Hey don't call mt Nat-chan damn it I said that you should call me Natsuki and leave off the honorifics will you Chie."

"Ahh Hah sorry about that Natsuki but you can get a lot of action and I'm so jealous too" said Chie.

"CHIE" yelled Aoi as she hit her girlfriend upside the head.

"Ouch, Babe I'm sorry about that but you know that I love you and only you" she said while taking Aoi's left hand and kissing it.

"Okay I forgive you Chie but you better watch what you say from now on" she said.

"Well mutt I guess this is where we all say goodbye cause we are not as fortunate as you are to be living of campus so until tomorrow mutt" Nao said as she and her friends headed in the opposite direction of the campus while Natsuki headed to the parking lot to get her motorcycle.

"Hey guys maybe you all come over and hang out sometime" she said as they were walking away from her.

"Hell Yeah"

"Sure"

"Sounds good to me" were the different responses that she had received from the group of girls as they all waved goodbye.

Upon reaching her bike Natsuki turns around to glance at the campus one last time before smirking and saying "I can get a lot of fish here" and then she gets on her bike and starts it up and speeds on her way as she heads home to her new apartment.

-NEXT MORING AT FUUKA G-

Slowly the campus is awaking with the hustle and bustle of the young ladies arriving for yet another day as university students. One by one you can hear the calls of good mornings and hellos from all around the entrance area of the university. But all of a sudden the young ladies stopped in their tracks because they heard a very familiar sound coming from the distance. And as they sound grew louder and louder the girls could practically see the vision on the Ducati as she finally reached the entrance and headed for the parking lot to find a place for her bike.

"Well looks like the mutt has arrived" said a smirking Nao.

"Yeah cause I can see the bloody noses and drooling mouths from the on lookers" replied Chie.

Dismounting her bike Natsuki takes off her helmet and let her hair fall freely as the cool windy breeze shakes out the few tangles that might be present. Upon seeing her friends she stores her helmet in the bikes compartment and headed towards her friends while winking seductively to every girl that she passes causing them to practically faint on site in which a few of them did.

"Damn Natsuki you are one hell of a lady killer" commented Chie.

"Well what can I say except well I am the shit" replied Natsuki with lopsided grin.

"Nao sempai you look beautiful today" was heard from some of the girls as well as "Nao please let me be your next conquest."

"Spida I see that you haven't lost your touch either" Natsuki said as she high- dived the red headed vixen.

"You know me mutt I am the shit too ha ha ha" she said as she blew kisses to the girls standing around staring at them and some fainted on site from what see did as well.

"You two are going to be the death of these girls here on campus" stated Mai as she rolled her eyes at the pair of players who fortunate or unfortunately are her friends.

_DING DING DING DING DGING_ was heard echoing across the wide university campus.

"Can I please have your attention ladies there will be an assembly this morning to formally introduce the school faculty as well as the Student Council Members to those of you who are new to our wonderful academy" was stated by none other than the Fumi Himeno the headmistress' assistant and known lover.

"Fuck yeah baby no classes for a few hours" Natsuki declared in a hopeful manner.

"Well let's just say that these things can last for a few short minutes or a few hours depending on who all speaks and how long they talk for" replied Nao in an uninteresting tone.

"Nao you know that you don't mind a chance to skip you classes as well and besides the two of you can scope out all the hot babes" Chie stated in a matter of fact tone as she pointed to Nao and Natsuki.

"Yeah you're Chie let's go mutt and you guys as well I like watching their sexy asses when they walk by to find somewhere to sit down" replied Nao as she began to drool.

They found seats located in the middle of the crowd so that way they could still watch sexy babes and see the people on the large stage as well. They noticed that an older woman around her fifties approached the microphone so they all became quite at once.

"Thank you all for attending without causing a fuss and for those of you that don't know who I am" said as she looks around the crowd of young women "I am your assistant headmistress Maria Graceburt and I would like to officially welcome all knew students to Fuuka G Academy For Women."

"Now I would like to introduce to you all our lovely headmistress Mashiro Hanazono" she said as a woman in her thirties approached the mic with light purple hair.

"Thank you Miss Marie" she as she smiled at the older woman.

"As you now know that I am the headmistress here at this wonderful university so I would like to officially welcome you all to our university" she said as she opened arms as if she is embracing the entire school.

"If you have any questions or problems please feel free to come to me directly or go to a teacher, you can also go to Miss Maria and as always to out beloved Student Council" she stated as she pointed to everyone that she had mentioned.

"Next I would like you to be familiar with the teaching staff here because they will be here for you whenever you need them like caring parents."

"First I would like to introduce Youko Sagisawa who is the school doctor and also the Health Ed teacher here, Youko please come say a few words."

"Thank you Mashiro-sama" she said as she made her way to the mic.

"Good morning ladies I am Youko as you now know and I will be hear to give assistance whenever it is needed whether it is in helping in your personal health or class related feel free to stop by my office or class anytime" she said as she turned to go sit back down.

"Thank Youko, well next I want to introduce to you all our wonderful coach and History maniac Midori Sugiura" she said while calling the said woman to come up front on the stage.

"YO what's up girlies I am Midori and I am the coach of the basketball team as well as the swim team and I am a wonderful History teacher too so if you need my office as well as my arms will always be open to you all" she stated as she winked at everyone,

"MI-DO-RI SIT DOWN NOW" was heard and the tone that Youko-sensei had said it in sent chills up and down everyone's spine.

"So-sorry Youko" she said as she smiled sheepishly at her the woman before siting down next to her once again.

"Hey guys is there something going on between Sagisawa-sensei and Sugiura-sensei" asked a curious Natsuki.

"Yes Natsuki they are lovers and Midori-san is a flirt like Chie is right Aoi" Stated Mai.

"Yeah Mai and even though they have wonderful loving girlfriends they still flirt" replied Aoi as she glared at Chie.

"Y-y-you know that you're the only one for Aoi love and no one else" Chie said as she gave her a loving kiss on the lips.

"Okay let's continue on then next we have our beautiful Librarian Yukariika Sanada."

"Thanks for the lovely introduction headmistress" said Yukarika as she smiled at the headmistress.

"Hello to you all I am Yukarika Sanada your Librarian and I will be in the library whenever anyone needs my help and if I'm not their I would probably be in the teachers lounge" and she finished with a bow.

The rest of the staff stood up and made their introductions as well as giving brief remarks about what they taught and that they would also be available when needed. The entire staff of Fuuka G consists of an all female faculty and they were no push overs either. They could be caring when there needed to be understanding and hard asses when they had to dish out punishments. But most of the university punishments were usually dished out by the Student Council Members.

"I quess that you all could say that I saved the best introductions for last because they are none other than your beloved Fujino Kaichou and the rest of the Student Council" she said as a group of girls walked out onto the stage and took their seats.

"First off we the Vice President Sarah Gallagar" the headmistress said as a tall blonde girl walked to the front of the stage.

"Hello to you all I am Sarah Gallagar and you can call me Sarah-sempai because I am older than quiet a few of you. Please don't hesitate to come to us the Student Council if you are in need of any type of help. Because our doors will always be open."

Once she finished she turned to the headmistress to see if she wanted her to introduce the rest of the council members and she gave Sarah a nod as her answer.

"Well it seems that I will be introducing the rest of my fellow council members to you all instead of Mashiro-sama" she said with a bright smile.

"I quess I will start with the EDC which stands for Executive Disciplinary Committee and I will introduce their leader Haruka Armitage first" she said as she turned to signal for the girl to come to the microphone.

A tall blonde built somewhat like a man walked to the front and began to speak.

"I AM HARUKA ARMITAGE AND I AM THE LEADER OF THE EDC SO IF YOU GET CAUGHT DOING SOMETHING THAT IS AFLEGAL I WILL PUNSH YOU SEVERELY ONCE YOU HAVE TALKED TO THE COUNCIL PRESIDENT" bellowed Haruka while her voice projected like a loud megaphone.

"It's illegal Haruka-chan" was barely heard from a mousy looking brunette with glasses.

"Isn't that what I said Yukino" asked the blonde as she crossed her arms over her chest.

All the students could finally hear once again after Haruka Armitage finally decided to return to her seat beside the mousy girl.

"What the Fuck was that" demanded the biker as she looked to her friends for answers.

"Well Natsuki that was our EDC Leader Haruka Armitage whose voice comes out like a lions roar every time she opens her mouth" answered a snickering Chie.

"Well she looks hot but damn that voice would kill you if you were fucking her and making her scream your name" stated Natsuki.

"Yeah you're right mutt and she has a nice set of tits too" Nao replied with a smirk.

"Hello guys remember she has a girlfriend already and she is the only who can control the beast known as Armitage" Mao stated matter of factually.

"Oh so the lion has someone that can put up with her loud ass voice" asked Natsuki in surprise.

"Yeah Natsuki and the one that can do that is the mousy brunette with glasses siting beside her" commented Mai as Natsuki looks at said girl.

"She's not bad looking either but I have a feeling that if I tried to get in either one of their pants that I wouldn't live to tell about" Natsuki said as she scratched her neck while glancing at the two girls that they are conversing about.

Each member was introduced one after the other and each of the said members stood up and bowed because they didn't need to say anything to the other students. That was only for their leaders like the vice president. EDC leader and last but certainly not least their beloved president Shizuru Fujino. But before we get to the kaichou here are the other members of the council:

_Secretary: Yukino Kikukawa_

_Treasurer: Erstin Ho_

_EDC Members:_

_Haruka's second in command: Nina Wang_

_EDC Support Members: Arika Yumemiya_

_Akane Higurashi_

Shiho Munukata

EDC-SIU (Secret Intelligence Unit):: 1st Rank: Lena Sears

Support: Arika Okazaki

Tomoe Margariette

Now then let's get back to the most awaited introduction of them all and believe me when I say that all the students were looking straight ahead not wanting to miss the introduction of the drop dead gorgeous Fujino-Kaichou once her name is called.

"Hey spida why has it gotten quite all of a sudden" asked Natsuki.

"Well you'll just have to wait and see for yourself mutt" Nao supplied as her response.

"Sorry about Nao she means no harm she just likes to irritate people Natsuki and the answer to your question is that not all of the Student Council Members have been introduced to us yet" said Mai with a smile.

"Oh so who the hell is left because my ass is hurting like crazy and we have been here for awhile now" she said with irritation in her voice.

"The answer is the council president Natsuki" stated Aoi to the blunette.

"So is she popular or something" Natsuki asked.

"Yeah she most definitely is Nat-chan" replied Chie with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Just shut it and watch mutt" replied Nao.

"Okay everyone I believe that I have introduced everyone to you haven't I" asked Sarah with an all knowing smile.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO YOU HAVEN'T SARAH SEMPAI" everyone screamed in unison.

"Oh really please enlighten me to who is the person that I seemed to have forgotten" Sarah says with another all knowing smile.

Then it happened the voices grew louder with every chant of the name of their beloved kaichou.

"Shizuru, Shizuru, Shizuru, SHIZURU, SHIZURU, SHIZURU, SSSSHHHIIIIZZZZZUUUURRRRUUUU" they all yelled in unison.

"Okay okay I hear you loud and clear and without farther a due here is your as well as my beloved Student Council President the one and only beauty **SHIZURU FUJINO" **she says as she turns to the side of the stage where a door opens to reveal the president.

A beautiful tall brunette walked onto the stage dressed in a black knee length skirt and a purple blouse wearing black heeled shoes. She was a goddess but the most captivating things about here were her ruby red eyes that shined brighter than the sun. But that's not all she also had a very melodic voice that could make anyone go weak in the knees upon hearing it.

"OH MY GOD, WHAT A HOT AND SEXY WOMAN AND MY GOD ARE THOSE RED EYES" was heard coming from none other than the biker babe Natsuki Kruger.

All her friends turn to look at her as she was so caught up in the brunette goddess that had appeared before her and yes she was drooling with her eyes bugging out and her face was bright red. No one had ever gotten that kind of reaction from Natsuki Kruger the player of all women well until now of course.

"Hey Nat-chan are you okay over there because you are drooling something awful" asked Chie with concern.

"Erm..yeah..I..am..okay" the blunette managed to get those words out before coming back to her senses.

"I told you to watch didn't I mutt" stated Nao with a Cheshire cat grin plastered upon her face.

"Hello everyone and how are you all doing on this lovely day" was heard by all and the sound of her voice made their hearts melt and their ears swoon to the melodic voice of their kaichou.

"As most of you already know me and for those of you who do not, I am Shizuru Fujino Student Council President here at Fuuka G Academy and I would like to welcome all of you who are new to our beloved university" she said smiling lovingly at them all.

"Fujino-sama we love" and "Kaichou-sama would you go out with me" was heard coming from all the students except for Natsuki's friends.

"My god that voice is like silk to my ears" Natsuki stated as she turned back to her friends.

"Hey how come you all aren't acting like them" asked a curious Natsuki.

"Well the answer to that Nat-chan is that Shizuru doesn't expect the praising and worshiping to come from her close friends and we just happen to be some of her close friends, right Mai" stated Chie.

"Yeah we are her friends Natsuki and we can introduce you to her later if you want" Mai said.

"S-s-sure I-I-I w-w-would l-l-love t-t-to m-m-meet h-h-her" stuttered Natsuki.

"Bwahahaha what the hell was that mutt" Nao asked as she was boiling over with laughter.

"Shut the fuck up spida" Natsuki said with an angry voice.

"Well I know that you all have been held up here for most of the day and I shall be the one to end today's assembly and I hope you all have a wonderful day" Shizuru said as she smiled and bowed to the entire student population siting at the assembly. And then she turns to leave the stage followed by the other council members.

"I want a piece of that sexiness" Natsuki stated in a matter of fact tone.

"Oi mutt you wouldn't get anywhere with Shizuru cause she is a virgin and not just any virgin mind you, She is the most sought after virgin goddess here at the university and no one has gotten close to getting her" stated Nao.

"Oh so have you tried spida" Natsuki asked with a smirk.

"Fuck you mutt" replied Nao.

"So I'm guessing that is a yes then" said Natsuki as she looks to others watching them nod their heads for confirmation.

"I know that I could get her in my bed spida cause no girl or woman can say NO to The Natsuki Kruger" she said with a wide grin.

"Wanna bet mutt, I bet that you won't get close to having Shizuru because I will get her first cause Nao Yuuki knows how to get any girl or woman."

"You're on then spida and lets say that whoever _**GETS**_ Shizuru Fujino as well as providing picture proof of the sexual act between now and four months from now wins, so are you in spida."

"Hell yeah and what does the winner get for winning" asked Nao.

"Well first of all the winner gets the bragging rights of being the only one to conquer and bed the kaichou, and secondly the loser has to do whatever the winner says for a month after a winner is declared" replied Natsuki with a smile.

"Well I guess we have a bet mutt" said Nao as she and Natsuki shake hands to seal their bet.

"Hey guys I don't think that this is a good idea" Mai said in a disapproving tone of voice.

"Yeah I'm with Mai on this one guys" said Chie as she hugged her girlfriend closer to her body.

"Me either guys this is going to end badly if you do this" added Aoi with much concern in her voice.

"I don't like the fact that you guys are betting on using Shi-chan" Mikoto stated with a frown on her face.

"You guys need to think about how this will affect Shizuru-san and how badly she will be hurt from this" Mai added.

"Oh come on guys what she doesn't know won't hurt her or us right spida" Natsuki said to Nao.

"Y-y-yeah what the mutt said" replied Nao as she noticed a certain brunette goddess out of the corner of her right eye.

Feeling that someone was staring at her Shizuru turns to find the source and upon finding said source she notices that the staring is coming from her close friends who are standing about ten feet away from her, so she holds up her left hand and waves at them with a loving smile adorning her beautiful face. And her friends see that she is waving at them so they respond back by waving at her as well. After this acknowledgment between friends is over she turns and walks to catch up to the other council members.

"Nao you know that you shouldn't do this cause Shizuru is our friend" said Mai once again.

"Stop nagging Mai everything will be okay" Nao said as she glanced another look at the retreating back of the brunette.

The others just shut up and didn't say anything else about it cause those two idiots have made up their minds and it's going to be hell when the shit hits the fan after the truth comes out. And they know that they will have to be there for their friends but most of all for Shizuru. They all begin to walk away heading for their evening classes or clubs. Four young women had heavy hearts and they were dreading the next couple of months. A blunette was thinking of ways to get the council president in her bed, while a certain red head was wondering if she had made a grave mistake because she knows that she could lose a good friend in Shizuru for this, but most of all she wanted to get closer to the girl that she has lusted after for years and that is the reason why she accepted the bet.. Nao had made the decision a long time ago that if any chance came her way to get the one girl no the one woman that she wanted to have all to herself then she would at any cost, but now that the chance has presented itself she's not so sure that she made the right choice in the matter. They each waved goodbye as they parted for their separate activities and all of them had one person on their minds and it was their friend and beloved kaichou Shizuru Fujino.

A/N

Hey guys here is another chapter and I hope you like it as well. I know that you might think that this is a long one once you read it. Well honestly I just couldn't stop myself from writing this chapter but anyways I hope you enjoy it. Until next time oh and I hope to have the next chapter up in a couple of days.


End file.
